Current commercially available rolling element bearing retainers are produced using various means of manufacturing in order to produce either a monolithic retainer or a retainer which is a system of repetitive elements that separate individual rollers and are then joined to form a retainer that guides the entire system of rollers in a single rolling element bearing. Existing designs are configured to contact the rolling elements as needed in a manner which maintains the intended rolling element alignment and spacing with respect to what the industry calls an inner and outer raceway. Rolling element bearings have multiple rolling elements, of which the size, shape, and material type vary and which determine the bearings' capacity.